


When truth becomes a lie

by cornflakesareglutenfree



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakesareglutenfree/pseuds/cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: from 2012 - AU Kurtbastian. Ssn 2, They met at Dalton and Klaine never happened.





	When truth becomes a lie

Title: When truth becomes a lie  
by cornflakesareglutenfree  
  
Summary:

AU Kurtbastian. Ssn 2, They met at Dalton and Klaine never happened.

  
  
Published at: 2012-07-02  
Revised at: 2012-07-02 06:43:45 -0400  
  


**~o0o~o0o~o0o~**

Canadian – 23 Prompted: I will love to see Sebastian walk on Kurt singing a song like in Dalton because he is sad because he think that Sebastian only see Blaine (in this Blaine and Kurt could be more like only side friends) and Sebastian prove to Kurt that he in fact love Kurt and I will love to see Blaine bad reaction and Kurt be all witty and proud because Sebastian is with him!

 

**~o0o~o0o~o0o~**

Kurt had only been at Dalton for three weeks when  _he_  showed up. Him and his ego, though it could be argued that his ego arrived first, and the boy himself only arrived in it's wake. It wouldn't be so bad except his presence was ruining Kurt's favorite time of the week. Coffee time. The time he and Blaine had been spending together-alone at the Lima Bean was suddenly infiltrated by the Meerkat Usurper.

He was so full of his own importance that it was hard to see the virtues he so extolled about himself. Blaine, on the other hand, didn't share Kurt's view on Sebastian. He, predictably, was instantly enamored of the tall, conceited newcomer and his predictable flattery. Of course he was hitting on Blaine. Kurt knew better than anyone how wonderful Blaine was, so he couldn't fault Sebastian's taste, but he couldn't see how Blaine didn't notice the starkness behind his eyes. Kurt saw it. He noticed that when he was spewing his flirtatious nonsense, his eyes weren't really in it. So Kurt started watching closer when he thought nobody could see him. He made it his mission to find out what made the other boy tick, determined to use that information to sway Blaine and make him see what Kurt already saw, that Sebastian was a fraud, a fake, and that he would never be as good for Blaine as Kurt could.

It was while in this pursuit for the truth that Kurt found himself softening. He didn't notice the change at first, but one day when Sebastian threw out a a soft-barbed insult at him, followed by an over the top innuendo at Blaine, Kurt couldn't help but wonder what made him react differently at each of the boys, and which version of Sebastian was more natural and which was a show he put on for his audience.

Kurt's mind was made up by New Years that Sebastian was faking in front of Blaine, but wasn't convinced that the snarky, rude jerk was entirely natural either. He wondered about _'the real Sebastian,'_  but couldn't bring himself to ask outright.

**~o0o~o0o~o0o~**

They were at a Warbler over-nighter at Jeff's house. There were no adults, since Mr. & Mrs. Sterling were on their yearly trip to Belize, a fact that many of the boys had kept from their parents when making arrangements and getting permission for the event.

There was alcohol. There always was at things like this, but since there wouldn't be any parents the next day and most of these boys were dorm-dwellers at the prep school, they didn't have to worry about being home by a certain time or putting up a certain facade for their families. So the drink ran like water, and since he wouldn't have to do any driving tonight, Kurt even imbibed a small amount. He wasn't going to, had planned on staying strictly sober, but after a few too many adorable tugs from Blaine and a few too many distinctly non-adorable digs from Sebastian, Kurt had given in and had a half dozen or so of those little jello ones. They were delicious and didn't seem like they had any alcohol in them at all.

So that's how he'd ended up lying on a couch with his knees hooked over the back and his head hanging off the edge, so he was looking at the room upside down, laughing at the way Nick was tickling Jeff until he nearly peed himself. After a few minutes, Jeff was released so he could run to relieve himself. A body dropped down on the couch next to him and he bounced a little at the contact. He looked up, but the angle was strange and all he could see was a pair of knees. He didn't think much of it, instead turning to survey the room again, searching for new hilarity. His attention was drawn again when a weight settled itself on his stomach so he bent his head around to look again and realized that his belly had become a pillow for the disembodied schoolmate. He was unconcerned, as affection had been rampant between all the boys so far that evening, as they all seemed to have their guards down, thanks to the booze.

"Hey, Kurt! Kurt, hey!" Blaine was there sitting on the floor directly in front of him. Kurt laughed a little bit at the absurdity of an upside down Blaine Anderson, and Blaine quickly got a little fed up with his hijinks. "C'mon, heads up, I need to ask you something." Blaine gripped his shoulders and swung him sideways so his head was resting on the arm of the couch and his feet were still awkwardly propped on the back of the couch. The movement didn't budge his snuggle buddy, though, since he now could feel a face burrowing into his ribs, and arms wrapped around his middle.

"Whad'ya want, Blainers?Pfffttt  _Blainers._.. that's funny. I'm _so_  funny..." Kurt collapsed back into his giggle fit, not bothering to check the identity of the cuddle monster attached to him.

"Kurt! Pay attention to me!" The sounds that were coming from Blaine could only be described as whines, very reminiscent of a puppy, Kurt thought. "I need your help! I can't find Sebastian and I was talking to Trent and he said that he thinks Bas was gonna ask me out tonight, but he can't ask me out if we can't find him!"

Kurt knew that there had to be a flaw in the logic somewhere, but was too far gone to locate it on his own. "Wait... um... but where could he go? If he's missing then maybe he doesn't want to be found. Maybe he'll ask you out tomorrow." It didn't even occur to Kurt that Trent's theory might not be accurate. In his mind there was no doubt that Sebastian was interested in Blaine, and due to Blaine's obvious interest, they would eventually get together in some capacity.

The face pressed to Kurt's tummy let out a rumble. Kurt had almost forgotten there was even anybody there. He sent a look at Blaine, who seemed just as lost. The 'cuddle monster' rolled over and both boys gasped in unison as Sebastian made himself known. "Sorry,  _Blainers_. Even if I had planned to ask you out, the surprise has been worn off and I couldn't possibly do it now. So why don't you Scamper off and enjoy the rest of the party and let me go back to sleep. Kurt is comfy." He rolled back over and was snoring within moments.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, Blaine embarrassed and a little bit sad, Kurt feeling sympathetic for Blaine's plight, but still too giggly from drink to offer any real emotion. He looked down at the body draped over his. When had he started stroking Sebastian's hair? And how was it so soft? And why couldn't he seem to pull his hand away? It was like Sebastian was magnetic and he had no control over the pull. The thought made Kurt giggle, but soon he was too relaxed to think about jokes. He shifted so his legs weren't over the couch anymore, but wedged between the back of the couch and Sebastian's body. Bas grumbled in his sleep, but other than nuzzling deeper into Kurt, he showed no reaction. Kurt was oddly comforted by the motion and was soon sleeping as well.

**~o0o~o0o~o0o~**

Kurt woke with a heavy weight on his shoulder and over his waist. He cracked his eyes, moaning at the bright glare of sunlight from the floor to ceiling windows of Jeff's living room. He felt breath coasting across his neck and glanced down to find Sebastian had shifted in the night, moving up Kurt's body to rest his head on his shoulder, his arm a weight over his waist. Also somebody had draped a blanket across them at some point.

Sebastian shifted, moaning a little as he stretched. He met Kurt's eyes and made a playful grimace. "Huh. Morning, Hummel. Hummmm... you're comfortable. Maybe you won't end up alone, after all. So long as you do something with that morning breath. _Guhh..._ "

Kurt's jaw dropped as Sebastian clambered up from the couch and tried to think of a sharp response, but all he could come up with was, "'m not the only one with morning breath, _Smythe._ And it's not like I could get up and brush with you plastered all over me."

Sebastian was unperturbed when he shrugged and walked away with a "Well what can I say? You were lucky last night. Later, lady-face."

Kurt made an exasperated noise and got up, folding the blanket they'd been sleeping under and tossing it over the arm of the couch. He headed towards the kitchen, but at the sound of Blaine's cheerful "Sebastian! I've been looking for you!" he re-routed for the bathroom. The sooner he got away from the dynamic duo of Blaine and Sebastian, the better for his emotions.

**~o0o~o0o~o0o~**

It had been a two weeks since the sleepover and Kurt was more confused than ever. Sebastian was just as over the top complimentary to Blaine as he ever had been, but so far he hadn't asked Blaine out or shown any intentions of doing so. His sparring with Kurt had stayed much the same as well, except sometimes there would be a certain gleam in his eye that Kurt was unable to read, and on the random occasion he'd caught Sebastian's eyes lingering on him when he wasn't meant to notice. He wished he knew what Bas's purpose was, wished he knew what he wanted, and why he was determined to be confusing. But mostly, he wished he enjoyed it a little less. What kind of person did it make him that he enjoyed the heated conversation, the heated looks, and the hidden glances? It couldn't be good, of that Kurt was certain. It wasn't right. Kurt wanted romance. Darn it.

Ten days later, and he'd been video chatting with Rachel about their assignments in glee, and since the Warblers didn't promote individuality, Kurt often found himself doing the New Directions' homework in his free time, finding a song to fit the theme of the week, learning it, and performing it when nobody was around in the practice room at Dalton.

This week was no exception. Rachel had told him that the assignment was about suppressed emotion, and he'd been casually discussing his potential song choices with Blaine when Sebastian had walked up behind him.

He wasn't sure how long Bas had been listening in, so when the seat next to Kurt was suddenly occupied by over six feet of offensive, attractive male, he jumped nearly a foot out of his chair. Sebastian's snide "Of course, 'I feel pretty' is the perfect choice, Princess, I approve."

Kurt was furious enough about being spied on that he didn't think before he snapped back "As funny as you think it is to call me a girl all the time, I'm not, and what I do in my free time is none of your business, Sebastian." Kurt quickly gathered his papers to leave and furiously held in the angry tears that threatened to humiliate him.

Sebastian was shocked at Kurt's vehement response and sat up straight "What the hell? Kurt, I was just..."

But Kurt was gone, leaving nothing but a muttered "Asshole" in his wake that sounded suspiciously wet to Sebastian's ears.

"What's wrong with him?" Sebastian looked back to Blaine, genuine confusion coloring his face.

Blaine let out a small huff of laughter at Sebastian's obvious cluelessness. "Seriously? Bas, you are such a jerk to him. What do you expect? He came here to get away from bullies, and while you seem to be nice enough to most everybody else, when it comes to Kurt, you're just another bully. He puts on a brave face, but he's been through a lot, and I don't blame him for being sick of your behavior." Blaine shrugged, gathering his own things, "Seriously, though. If you talked to me the way you talk to him, I'd never give you the time of day. I thought things might be different between you two after the way you were at the sleepover, but I guess not. Same old Sebastian, huh?" With a sympathetic glance, Blaine was gone.

**~o0o~o0o~o0o~**

Sebastian didn't know how long he sat there thinking about Kurt and their reactions to one another. Why hadn't he seen it? Kurt had seemed so strong and combative, Bas hadn't thought much deeper beyond how much fun he had sparring with the boy, but he could see in his memory where cracks had been showing in his facade since the Warbler party. He had to make it right.

Decision made, he made his way to Kurt's dorm room, but when Jeff answered, panting, standing with his body behind the door and obviously trying to block the fact that Nick was in his bed, Bas laughed and said he'd look for Kurt elsewhere, and to have fun. Next was the library, but even as he searched the stacks, and the balcony for Kurt, he came up empty. He checked the long line of window seats in the Drama wing, the courtyard benches, the food hall even, but still no Kurt. Out of ideas, he decided that he'd just go back to his own room and find Kurt tomorrow, he realized that he'd left his bag in the music room.

As he turned to take the steps down into the Warbler room, he could hear music floating out and slowed to a stop. He peeked through the crack in the door, and sure enough, there was Kurt sitting at the piano, playing a song that sounded vaguely familiar. After a moment his voice rang out again, and this time Bast recognized the song, though he'd never heard this arrangement. It was slow and haunting, especially with Kurt's voice echoing above it, full of emotion.

 

_So am I still waiting_

_For this world to stop hating?_

_Can't find a good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe_

_This can't last forever_

_Time won't make things better_

_I feel so alone can't help myself_

_And no one knows_

_That this, it's worthless to me, so_

_What have we done_

_With a war that can't be won?_

_This can't be real_

_'Cause I don't know what to feel_

Sebastian had tears in his eyes by the time he pushed the door open. When he stepped in and Kurt noticed him standing there, the music came to an abrupt stop. He gave Bas a quick once over, turning his head away and wiping at his face, attempting to be stealthy, but Sebastian could see what he was doing. "What do you want, Sebastian? I'd rather be alone right now, so if you think you could hold on to your insults until tomorrow, I'd appreciate it. I'm really not in the mood."

Sebastian didn't answer, and when Kurt turned to look at him, to press for him to leave, he was surprised at how close Sebastian had gotten without Kurt even noticing his approach. He had to grab onto the edges of the bench so he wouldn't fall when Sebastian scooted it back away from the piano with no warning. Kurt slid away when Bas straddled it, facing him, far too close for comfort. Kurt looked at him, eyes wide with shock and confusion. Sebastian couldn't hold the intense gaze, though, and dropped his eyes to the small space between them on the bench. He spoke down at the seat, hoping Kurt understood him. "So I talked to Blaine. He helped me understand a few things. Things having to do with how I've been acting toward you."

Kurt finally found his voice, which, oddly enough, was easier with Sebastian looking at the seat than when his crazy green eyes were staring at him. He let out a small huff of confused laughter. "Oh yeah? What exactly did Blaine say that was so helpful?" He suddenly found the view outside the window fascinating, even though it was nothing but the streetlamps over the student parking lot.

Bas looked up, studying Kurt's profile, trying to read him, "He said that there was no way he'd go out with me if I talked to him the way I talk to you. And that when I was around you I turned into nothing but a bully, just like those people you came here to escape from."

Kurt's brain slowed down to concentrate on the mention of Blaine's willingness to go out with Sebastian. Of course that's what this was about. It's what everything seemed to be about with Sebastian. Getting Blaine to go out with him. Why had he let himself think for even a second that it could be something different, something having less to do with Blaine and more to do with Kurt. What had he been thinking? "So? You're here to apologize for being an ass to me so I'll put in a good word with Blaine so he'll go out with you? Is that it?"

Kurt's eyes portrayed his fury, and Sebastian caught his breath in a gasp at the effect the fiery blue had on him. "Blaine? Why would this have anything to do with Blaine?" Sebastian tilted his head, staring in genuine confusion. "Blaine isn't here, and beyond his status as your friend, he has no relevance to me."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned an incredulous smile at the other boy. "No relevance? You've been flirting with Blaine since the moment you got to Dalton, and taken every available opportunity to put me in my place as a second class citizen, so I'm not sure who you think you're fooling, but I'm not buying it." Kurt shook his head and turned back to the window.

Sebastian reached forward and caught Kurt's jaw in his hand, turning his face back, taking in every nuance of expression. He could see the emotion in Kurt's eyes at the touch, and realized that since the sleepover they hadn't had any physical contact at all. "Kurt, listen to me." He pleaded with his eyes, all brevity gone. "If I wanted Blaine, I could've had him weeks ago." He glanced down at the place where his fingers gently stroked Kurt's neck, then back up to capture his eyes, desperate to convey his meaning. "I'm more attracted to intelligent, creative conversation. Don't get me wrong, Blaine's a cute kid."

He leaned in a little to emphasize his next words, "But I don't want to be with a kid. I want to be with someone who's on par with me, and if I'd known you saw me as a bully, I would've changed my tactics a long time ago. For that, I am desperately sorry. My sarcasm has a way of taking over, and I want you to know that I didn't mean the insults."

He seemed to run out of steam, and his hand dropped away from Kurt's face. He leaned back and looked away, suddenly appearing to find Kurt's sheet music enthralling.

Kurt couldn't look away, not sure if he could trust himself to believe Sebastian. How could any of what he said be true? Sebastian Smythe, interested in Kurt Hummel? Sorry for being so rude and letting his sarcasm get away from him? Apologetic at all? It wasn't the Sebastian that Kurt had gotten to know in the past weeks, and yet... He couldn't discount the boy's seeming sincerity. "Did you mean it?"

"That you're pretty? Of course. That you're a princess? Sometimes. That I'm sorry? Absolutely." Sebastian was holding his breath, it felt as if Kurt's response right now held all the importance in the world.

Kurt blushed, but refused to look away. "While all of that is nice, I meant the part about Blaine. I mean, you've been coming on to him at every opportunity. Why would you do that if you're not interested? What kind of person does that?"

Sebastian at least had the grace to look chagrined. "I know I'm not always a good person. You don't have to convince me of that. And Blaine... he's a distraction. A game. But the prize has always been someone else." He decided to go for it. He reached up to cup Kurt's face again, but with purpose this time. Those crazy blue eyes widened and focused on his mouth, and Sebastian took that as permission. Green eyes dropped to half mast as he leaned to close the gap between them and closed entirely when he made contact between their mouths.

Kurt's lids grew too heavy to hold open as he felt the electricity fueled contact at his lips. He gasped out a breath when Sebastian pulled back after a mere brush, but Kurt wasn't ready to let go just yet. He surged forward, moving his hands for the first time from where they'd been folded on his lap. They wrapped around Sebastian's surprisingly broad shoulders, pulling him in for a real kiss, no virginal brush this time. Kurt was lost to the moment and showed no shyness as he opened his mouth over the other boy's, licking at his lower lip, pulling it in, sucking and scraping at it before moving deeper. Other than Brittany and Karofsky, he'd never kissed or been kissed by anyone, but it seemed natural to him, especially when Sebastian's tongue came out to tangle with his.

Neither boy was conscious of the time and they broke apart when a crash sounded from near the doorway. They looked up in unison, faces flushed and panting to see Blaine standing in the entrance, a bowl on the floor at his feet and popcorn scattered around it. "I was just... It's movie night and I... What are you...?" He turned betrayed eyes to Kurt and looked down at the mess at his feet, as if just realizing it was there.

Sebastian slid off of the bench and went to help with the mess as Blaine dropped to his knees, scooping popcorn back into the bowl. As Sebastian reached for the bowl to clean up the pile he'd made a few feet away, it was snatched from his hands with a sharp "I've got it!" from Blaine.

Sebastian sat back on his heels and regarded Blaine with surprise and confusion. "What's  _your_  problem?"

Blaine matched his posture and regarded him with what could only be described as cold fury, which only confused Sebastian even more. "What's my problem? You two were arguing not two hours ago, and now you're kissing? You. Kissing Kurt. What am I supposed to take from that? You two hate each other. And now you're what? Dating? How long has this been going on? Were either of you going to tell me? Was that a lovers spat earlier?" He looked away from Sebastian to meet Kurt's slightly shamed gaze. Blaine read it as a confession and bit out "And you! You knew how I felt about him! How dare you!"

Kurt's tearful gasp drew Sebastian's attention and the cause sparked his ire. He turned to Blaine just in time to see him gearing up to renew his verbal attack, but Sebastian cut him off with a sharp "Enough! Whatever expectations you had have nothing to do with Kurt and whatever we are is none of your business, especially if you're going to be abusive." Blaine's face blank except from the shock at Sebastian's angry words. He'd never been on the receiving end of it before and wasn't sure how to react.

Bas stood up, brushing off his knees and turning to Kurt, holding out a hand and giving a purposeful look. Kurt was so surprised at Sebastian's anger on his behalf that he gathered his papers numbly and stood, placing his slim hand into the larger one, allowing himself to be led out of the room.

**~o0o~o0o~o0o~**

Kurt realized with surprise a bit later that Sebastian had led him to his dorm room. He hadn't known that he had a single. Of course he did. Kurt rolled his eyes a little to himself and dropped on the edge of the bed when Sebastian shoved him down gently. He watched as Sebastian pulled over his desk chair to face him and plopped down into it.

"Okay. We need to talk." His reached forward and put his hands on Kurt's knees.

Kurt just looked at them, then back up at Sebastian's face, trying to gauge where this was going. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Without an audience this time." He was still pissed about Blaine's interruption and subsequent temper tantrum.

"And without the kissing maybe?" Kurt was sure that it had been a mistake on Sebastian's part. He wasn't sure where he stood personally, but he knew he'd liked it, knew if given the chance he'd do it again.

"What? I never said no kissing. I don't know how much I really want to talk to you if there's no kissing involved." Kurt smacked him on the shoulder, but he only laughed, tightening his grip on Kurt's knees.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but just shrugged it off. "What was all that about back there? With Blaine? He doesn't abuse me. We're best friends, and he was right. I do know how he feels about you. So I'm the one being a bad friend here, not him." Kurt was picking at a thread at the edge of his blazer, staring down at it.

Sebastian lifted a hand to tilt Kurt's face back up, noting the still evident confused interest. "Someday you'll understand that you're not second best. Not to me. And whatever Blaine wanted or felt, it takes two people to create a couple, and Blaine never approached me like that, and I refuse to apologize to him for my temperament. If it bothered you, I might be able to scrape up a sorry for making you uncomfortable, but I'm not concerned with Blaine. At all." He felt himself flush as Kurt's eyes searched his face, looking for sincerity, he was sure. Those wicked eyes always undid him. "And as much as I don't want to have to ask you to choose between us, he might not have the same discretion. So I'm just going to leave the decision of whether this,-" he motioned between the two of them, "-happens or not up to you, because where you're concerned, I can't promise to think clearly."

Kurt was having trouble holding eye contact with Sebastian and thinking at the same time. Those green-hazel eyes did things to him. "Look, I... Um... It's just..." He let out a sigh and clenched his eyes shut and just spit it out. "You confuse me, but I don't want to give up this chance over one of Blaine's temper tantrums. Even if I don't understand why or how you could be interested in me, I want to see where this could go. If you want."

Kurt's eyes were still jammed shut when Sebastian pushed forward in a rush, standing half up out of his chair to close the distance between them, kissing Kurt hard and fast. "Oh, I want." It was deep and needy sounding, panted against Kurt's lips.

Kurt made a whimpering noise and lifted his hands to cup Sebastian's neck and he cracked his eyes open, holding Bas's hot gaze with his own vulnerable one as he brought their lips together again, slower this time. It felt so incredibly intimate, watching each other as they pressed in the slightest bit, just until their eyes began to cross, and Kurt dropped his lids shut first, getting lost in sensation and wonder that it was really happening; Sebastian had really chosen him.

**~o0o~o0o~o0o~**

"Not happening, Princess. Just because  _you_  feel the need to spend your weekends as a girl doesn't mean I have to play along."

"Fuck you, Smythe. I didn't hear you complaining about the effect the spa has on my skin earlier, did I? And men go to the spa as well, not just women. It's a  _couples session_. So if you can find your balls by tomorrow, I'm leaving at nine." Kurt huffed and walked away from Sebastian where they'd been sitting together in the meal hall. He turned the corner into the breezeway that led back to the dorms and suddenly Blaine was there by his side.

"I'm so sorry. I just heard. Trouble in paradise?" He was trying to hide the smug satisfaction from his face, but was failing.

Kurt snorted. He'd had had high hopes of being able to stay friends with Blaine once he'd gotten together with Sebastian, but Blaine was just enough of a five year old to never let it go. So he hadn't seen much of the shorter boy in the six weeks since the 'popcorn incident'. Now, obviously, Blaine was trying to capitalize on Kurt and Sebastian's semi-public snarking. Kurt mentally rolled his eyes. "Trouble? Not at all." He gave Blaine a look that showed how inferior he made himself out to be. "That, Mister Anderson, is what I like to call foreplay. Now if you'll excuse me?" He gave his best patented bitch glare, raising his eyebrow at Blaine's obvious shock.

Blaine watched him walk away, falling to rest against the wall of windows, suddenly unsure. The sharp tap tap of footsteps coming from the direction of the cafeteria alerted him to another presence, and he looked up to see Sebastian walking quickly with a small grin on his face and a certain spring in his step. He saw when Bas noticed him, received a small nod and was promptly forgotten again. Blaine had one thought as he watched Sebastian walk away, obviously on his way to find his boyfriend.  _The Lucky Bastard._ But he couldn't decide which of them he was more jealous of.


End file.
